The present invention concerns a laser beam robot for cutting and welding.
The use of laser for cutting and welding metal plates is well know, as well as it is known to use a power laser for welding iron plated members in the car manufacturing.
The known robots using a power laser beam to carry out welding or cutting operations encounter a severe limitation when the laser beam has to be directed onto members to be joined or separated with large sizes and complex shapes which are not easily moved to present the robot with the parts to be joined.